fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The nancy drew show.
the sceane opens up in outer space in a red space station, in side the space station is a mexicane boy that looked like he was 10 years old looking out of a window down to earth. the boy was whereing a brown long sleave shiert and a pair of sleeping jeans,also the boy had black spikey shaggy black hair and light brown eyes and he was bear foot. jj,came a femail voice are you going to stair at that window all day. the boy known as jj turned around to face the person that was talking to him. sorry to bother you at this hour,i just thought id come up and say good night to you. the femail voice that saide this belonged to a girl that looked like she was 11. the girl had brown hair and was wherering a red long sleaved shiert with a muffin disigne on the front,she was also whereing a hot pink skirt with red spots on it and down to the end of the skirt was a red line. she was also whereing a pair of high hill shoos that mached the skirt,and she had a red bow in her hair she also had a headband in her hair that mached the skirt,and she had darck grape eyes, and she had on red lipstick. oh... hey molly. jj said. so what gos on. how come when i walked in you were standing over there at that window. molly asked. oh...i was just stairing down at the planet earth. jj confessed. should have known. molly said in an anoyed voice as she roled her eyes. what. you mean you dont wonder what lifes like down there. jj asked his femail friend. sure i do. its just that... everyone on this station says that the people down there have to face probloms,sorrow,and danger, and im not sure i want to visit a place like that. molly said. well...im sure whatever happens down there we can over come it toughter. jj said. you think so. molly ashed. know so. why ever sense the day wev met ive known you to over come anything. im sure you can handel whatever happens down there. not because your molly fredmen but because you my friend. jj said. wow. you sure have you momments of wisdom dont you jj. molly said. well...i try. jj said blushing. the mexican 10 year old then noticed a sad look on his friends face. whats wrong. jj asked. nothing... its just that... molly started to say but trailed off. come on moll,im your best friend. you can tell me anything. jj said. okey here gos. jj i... there you are. ive been looking all over for you. a yung mail voice said cuting molly off. oh...hey jason. molly said in an anoyed voice. sooooo...whats up. the boy known as jason asked. he had on a white t-shiert a pair of bluegreen pj pants and he had on white socks. he had brown hair and darck brown eyes. oh,molly was just about to tell me some thing. wernt yu molls. jj asked. jason. lets go back to our rooms and let jj rest those cute light brown eyes of his. molly said.